PewDiePie vs T-Series
|- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | PewDiePie Supported by: Allied fanbases Nine-Year-Old Army | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | T-Series Supported by: Bollywood The Verge The Wall Street Journal Vox YouTube |- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Commanders and Leaders |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | Supreme Commander: Felix Kjellberg General of the 9-Year-Old Army: *MrBeast Allied Generals: * Logan Paul * Ninja Mover of Mountains: * Markiplier Spymasters/Infiltrators: * Jaiden Animations * HackerGiraffe * Saiman Says * QuackityHQ Army Band: * Davie504 * EpicLloyd * Joe Jenkins * Johnny Dee * NicePeter Meme Commanders: * Dolan Dark (actually Pewdiepie himself) *FlyingKitty *Grandayy Additional Defenders: * Akidearest * Alex Jones * Aloona Larionova * CaptainSparklez * Dave Rubin * ExplodingTNT * Geeks and Gamers * Jacksepticeye * Jordan Peterson * Justin Roberts * ManiYa * Marques Brownlee *Miniminter *PinkSheep *Pyrocynical *The Atlantic Craft *Tommy Wiseau *VoiceoverPete | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | CEO: Bhushan Kumar High-Ranking Generals: *Gulshan Kumar *Krishan Kumar *Neeraj Kalyan Allied Generals: *Dianna Lora *Susan Wojcicki Top Artists: * Dev Negi * Guru Randhawa * Ikka Singh * Monali Thakur * Neha Kakkar Additional Defenders: * Asif Bantaye * Asim Mahesar * Backhod Babi ji * Jusreign * Ryan Khosravi * Taukeer Editz * Techy Mohit |- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Strength |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | *79,000,000 PewDiePie subscribers *21,000,000 Jackseptceye subscribers *22,000,000 Markiplier subscribers *1,000,000 Justin Roberts subscribers *13,000,000 MrBeast subscribers *18,000,000 Logan Paul Vlogs subscribers *20,000,000 Ninja subscribers *55,900,000 Sidemen combined subscribers *10,000,000 CaptainSparklez subscribers *3,000,000 Pyrocynical subscribers *100,000 Saiman Says subscribers *2,000,000 Davie504 subscribers *27,000 ManiYa subscribers *5,000,000 Jaiden Animations subscribers *14,000,000 Rewind dislikers *850,000 Redditors *15,000,000 Epic Rap Battlers *1,600,000 akidearest subscribers *1,000,000 QuackityHQ subscribers Total strength: 258,450,000 | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | *78,000,000 T-Series subscribers *54,848,000 T-Series' sub-channels combined subscribers *959,000 Jusreign subs *261,000 Backhod Babi ji subscribers *116,648 Techy Morhit subsctibers *440,000 Taukeer Editz subscribers *1,309,000 Bollywood -Topic *1,100 YouTube employees *375,000,000 Youtube combined subscribers Total strength: 543,858,100 |- ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Casualties and losses |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | 60,000 subbots 1 death (HentaiHaven) | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | 200,000 subbots WSJ's dignity |} The Great Subscriber War is an ongoing conflict between PewDiePie and T-Series for the most subscribed channel on YouTube. Watch the FlareTV live subscriber count between the two channels here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7SIlD5UFxU Wikipedia article on PewDiePie vs T-Series: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PewDiePie_vs_T-Series Timeline This conflict has been ongoing since late August 2018, and escalated when General MrBeast erected billboards in order to get subs for PewDiePie. Many have supported PewDiePie in similar ways, causing him to obtain subscribers much quicker. Major Events 2 August 2018: Pyrocynical uploaded a video titled "THIS CHANNEL WILL OVERTAKE PEWDIEPIE (ASOT)". 29 August 2018: PewDiePie uploaded a video titled "THIS CHANNEL WILL OVERTAKE PEWDIEPIE (LWIAY #46)". This video had the same thumbnail as Pyrocynical's. This was where the drama began. 1 September 2018: FlareTV creates a live counter of PewDiePie vs T-Series. 5 October 2018: PewDiePie released his distrack on T-Series, titled "b**** lasagna". As of 30 December 2018, it's PewDiePie's second most viewed video. 26 October 2018: MrBeast uploaded his video where he bought a bunch of billboards to promote PewDiePie. This prolonged PewDiePie's reign as #1. 25 November 2018: MrBeast uploaded his second video on PewDiePie vs T-Series. He said PewDiePie 100K times. 30 November 2018: TheHackerGiraffe hacked 50,000 printers worldwide; the printers all printed out "Subscribe to PewDiePie!" 2 December 2018: Jacksepticeye tweeted on Twitter, "Roses are red; nine year olds rise! We will defeat T-Series; subscribe to PewDiePie!" This tweet, along with Markiplier's stream helped PewDiePie stay #1 to this day. 5 December 2018: TwitchReacts uploaded a video with Ninja supporting PewDiePie by first reacting to the subscriber difference and playing b**** lasagna. 6 December 2018: YouTube Rewind is released, quickly becoming the most disliked video ever. In it, Infiltrator JaidenAnimations hid many memes, including PewDiePie's chair and "Sub 2 PewDiePie". 7 December 2018: Logan Paul uploaded his video "HELLO PEWDIEPIE...THE LOGANG IS HERE" 16 December 2018: Epic Rap Battles of History released a rap battle between PewDiePie and T-Series on their second channel. It was titled, "Flash in the Pan Hip-Hop Conflicts of Nowadays". At the end, they support PewDiePie by telling the viewers to subscribe to PewDiePie. 19 December 2018: QuackityHQ released a video where he converts Indian Tech Support Scammers to PewDiePie subscribers, infiltrating the enemy lines. Minor Events 2 December 2018: ExplodingTNT uploaded a video titles "100,000 TNT vs PewDiePie & T-Series". Pewdiepie survived and T-Series got blown up 14 December 2018: CinemaWins uploaded a video titled "Everything GREAT About YouTube Rewind 2018!" which showed a black screen with text saying "Subscribe to PewDiePie". 23 December 2018: akidearest releases "I used Google Translate to text my boyfriend" in which she texts her boyfriend in Japanese "subscribe to pewdiepie, unsubscribe to T-Series". The message was clearly also directed to her subscribers to subscribe to PewDiePie. 29 December 2018: PewDiePie reads 721 books Category:Other